Flags (1983: Doomsday)
A collection of all flags contained in this ATL. Image:Flag_of_Aceh.svg|Aceh File:Flag of Åland.svg|Åland ANZC Alaska Flag.png|Alaska Flag of Albania.svg|Albania Image:Alps flag.jpg|Alpine Confederation File:Ambo flag.png|Ambô File:Flag of Andhra Pradesh.png| File:Flag of Andorra.svg|Andorra File:AndrewFlag.png|King Andrew of the House of Windsor: Personal flag File:Flag of Angola.svg|Angola, People's Republic of Flag of UNITA.svg|Angola, Republic of File:Flag of the Soviet Kingdoms.svg|Soviet Kingdoms of Angola File:800px-83DD-AntlersFlag.png|Antlers Flag of the Democratic Republic of Armenia.svg|Armenia New England pine flag.svg|Aroostook File:83DD - AstoriaFlag2.png|Astoria Image:Flag_of_Commonwealth_of_Australia_and_Newzealand.svg|ANZC (provisional flag of 1995) ANZ Union Flag with the golden ratio.svg|ANZC (current flag) File:Rauvflag90-09.jpg|Auvergne File:Flag of Azerbaijan.svg|Azerbaijan Azuero flag.png|Azuero Flag of the Balochistan Liberation Army.svg|Balochistan File:Belarus Flag with COA.png|Belarus Flag of Palau.svg| File:Flag Proposal 2.png|Kingdom of Bermuda File:Bioko(83dd).PNG| Image:Flag of Bolivia.svg|Bolivia File:1983DDbetfc.jpg|Bourgogne-et-Franche-Comté Image:Flag_of_Brazil_1968-1992.png|Brazil Flag of Broken Bow (Doomsday).png| File:Flag of Brunei.svg| and Sarawak Image:Flag_Soloville_1983DD.png| EmirateofBukhara2.png|Bukhara File:Flag_of_Cabinda.svg| Image:CanadasFlag.png|Canada Remainder Provinces; Provisional Government of Canada (within NAU) File:Flag_of_Missouri.svg| Flag BerthelierInterceltic.jpg|Celtic Alliance Flag of Chile.svg|Chile Image:Cleveland_flag.jpg| File:Cocos black ensign.png| : State ensign File:Cocos green ensign.png| : Civil ensign File:Cocos national flag.png| : National flag and jack File:Cocos quarantine.png| : Quarantine flag Flag of Colombia.svg|Colombia File:Cook islands flag (1983DD).png| File:Flag of Costa Rica (state).svg|Costa Rica File:Cr Sandinista flag (1983dd).PNG|Costa Rican Sandinistas (political party flag) File:800px-Flag of Crimea svg.png|Crimea File:Flag of Cuba.svg| Flag of Dagestan.svg|Dagestan File:Darien flag (1983DD).png|Darién File:Flag of Denmark.svg|Danish rump government File:Deseret.gif|Deseret (Utah) Navajo flag.svg|Dinétah File:Flag of Don Cossacks.svg|Don Republic Union flag 1606 (Kings Colors).svg|East Britain (Became Newolland in 2011) Flag of the West Indies Federation.svg|East Caribbean Federation Image:Flag of Ecuador.svg|Ecuador FlagOfEssex.PNG|Essex Flag of the Basque Country.svg|Euskadi File:Flag of the Faroe Islands.svg|Faeroe Islands File:Flag of Finland.svg|Finland Frisian flag.svg|Friesland File:Galicia flag.png|Galicia File:Bandeira galega civil.svg|Republica de Galicia File:Flag of Gansu-dd.png| File:Flag of Genoa.gif|Genoa Flag of Georgia.svg|Georgia File:Gettysburg flag.gif| File:83DD-GFedFlagRoyal.png|Greek Federation File:Flag of Greenland.svg|Greenland File:GuangxiDDFlag.png| File:Guyana_Doomsday_flag.PNG|Guyana Cooperativa File:Cn-hain.gif| File:Flag of Hawaii.svg|Hawai'i File:Hawaii Naval Ensign (1983dd).PNG|Hawai'i (Naval ensign) File:Flag of Iceland.svg|Iceland Impchinaflag.png| Flag of Iran (1964).svg|Iran File:Flag_of_IIIL.svg|Islamic Indonesian Islands League File:Flag of Japan.svg|Japan File:83DD-JiangsuFlag.png| File:600px-Flag of Kalmykiaq.png|Kalmykia Keene flag new.png| Flag of Kentucky.svg|Kentucky Pine Ridge Flag.svg|Lakotah File:Bandeira da FNLA.svg|Kongo Flag of Kuban People's Republic.svg|Kuban People's Republic Image:Flag kurdistan.png|Kurdistan File:KwaXhosa.png|KwaXhosa 83DD-DuchyLancasterFlag3.png|Lancaster Image:Flag_New_League_of_Nations(1983_Doomsday).png|League of Nations File:LetTF1983DD.jpg|Lille-et-Terres-Flamande File:Luxembourg.flag.png| : National flag File:Luxembourg standard.png| : Grand Ducal standard File:Flag of Ontario.png| File:Flag of Malta.svg|Malta 800px-Derbyshire flag.svg.png|Matlock Image:Mexican Flag 1990.jpg|Mexico Flag of the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands.svg|Micronesia File:Flag of Monaco.svg|Monaco Image:MPC flag.PNG|Municipal States of the Pacific File:Flag of Nakhichevan.png|Nakchivan Netherlands antilles.svg|Netherlands Antilles File:Flag of the United Kingdom.svg|New Britain (before 2005) File:Rhoflag.png|New Britain (since 2005) Newolland flag 2011.jpg|Newolland File:Bandera Nicoya.PNG| File:Logo of the Nordic Union.png| Norfolkflag.png| File:Flag of the North American Union.svg.png|North American Union File:83DD-NorthGermanyFlag.png|North Germany File:Northumberland_flag.gif| Flag of the Northwest Territories.svg|Northwest Alliance File:Flag of Norway.svg|Norway File:Flag of South Ossetia.svg|Ossetia File:Flagpak1.jpg|Pakistan Flag of Panama.svg|Panama Federation Image:Flag of Papua New Guinea.svg|Papua New Guinea Flag of Hungary (1946-1949, 1956-1957).svg|Partium File:Pele83DD.png| File:Kamjantec-Podilsky flag.png|Podolia File:Polesiaflag.png|Polesia NYC Flag Alternative.jpg|Poughkeepsie File:Puerto-rico.png| File:Flag of the Philippines.svg|Philippines Plymouthflag.png| Image:Flag_of_Portugal_1983Doomsday.svg|Portugal Interim Government Flag of Prussia 1892-1918.svg|Prussia File:Us-pa-be.gif| Image:FrenchTerritories.PNG|Republic of French southern Territories File:Piedmont_Flag.png|Republic of Piedmont File:Rpoitflag.jpg|République Poitevine File:Us-jfl.gif| Russian Confederacy flag.png|Russian Confederacy File:RZA flag.png|RZA File:NewSanjuanflag.jpg|San Juan File:Samoaflag(1983).PNG|Samoa Flag of Saguenay-Lac-Saint-Jean.svg|Saguenay Image:Flag_of_the_Soviet_Union.svg|Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics Sicilian Flag.svg|Sicily File:Flag of Somaliland.svg|Somaliland Image:Flag of SAC (DD).png| Isle of Wight Council Flag.svg|Southern England New scotland flag.jpg|Southern Scotland SpainFlagNew.png|Spain V259 20080019 flag PF1963.jpg| File:Flag of Superior.svg|Superior File:Flag of Sweden.svg|Sweden File:83DD-TaiwanFlag.png| File:Naam Tamilar 1.jpg| File:Flag of Thunder Bay.svg|Thunder Bay Image:Flag of Tonga.svg|Tonga File:Transylvania Flag 83DD lg.png|Transylvania File:Trabzon_7.png‎|Second Empire of Trabzon File:Tristan flag.png|Tristan da Cunha Image:American Republic Union Flag.png|United American Republic Flag of Assyria.svg|United Assyrian Republic Flag of the United States.svg| (NAU) (before 2010); (1984-1996) File:83DD - PUSAFlag.png| (since 2010) usarflag.png| Flag of Venezuela 1930-2006.svg|Venezuela Flag of Vidin Bulgaria.png|Vidin (Annexed by Rhodope in 2010) Volyn flag.svg|Volhynia Wabashflag.png| Flag of Madison, Wisconsin.svg|Wisconsin Woodbridgeflag3.png|Woodbridge Flag of Yukon.svg|The People's Republic of Yunnanflag1.png| (before 2005) DD83-Flag of Yunnan (single).svg| (present day) File:KwaZulu flag 1977.svg|Zululand Personal flag of Queen Elizabeth II.svg|Queen Elizabeth II of the House of Windsor: Personal flag|link=Queen Elizabeth II (1983: Doomsday) See also * Category:1983: Doomsday Category:Flags Category:Flags (1983: Doomsday) Category:World Country Profiles (1983: Doomsday)